This invention generally pertains to heterocyclic carbon compounds having drug and bio-affecting properties and to their preparation and use. In particular, the invention is concerned with 1,4-disubstituted piperazine derivatives wherein one substituent is a substituted 2,5-pyrrolidinedione ring system attached through its nitrogen atom via an alkylene chain and the other substituent is a heterocycle comprising pyridine, pyrimidine, or benzisothiazole.
Related art can be generalized by compounds of the following structural type: ##STR1## which are essentially glutarimide derivatives wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are alkyl or are joined to form C.sub.4 or C.sub.5 alkylene bridges and B represents aromatic or heteroaromatic systems with optional substituents. These and related compounds have been prepared as psychotropic agents and are described in the following references.
Compounds of the above depicted structure wherein B is a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl, pyridyl, or pyrimidinyl moiety are described in:
Wu, U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,151 patented Aug. 20, 1968. PA0 Wu, U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,777 patented Jan. 26, 1971. PA0 Wu, et al., J. Med. Chem., 12, 876-888 (1969); 15, 447-479 (1972). PA0 Wu, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,634 patented Feb. 20, 1973. PA0 Wu, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,776 patented Aug. 24, 1976. PA0 Temple, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,565 patented Nov. 30, 1982. PA0 Temple, co-pending application Ser. No. 334,688, filed Dec. 28, 1981. PA0 1. New and Yevich, Synthesis, 1983, No. 5, 388-389. PA0 2. Crooks and Sommerville, J. Pharm. Sci., 71, 291 (1982). PA0 3. Org. Syn. Collective Vol. 3, 615-616. PA0 4. Chemical Abstracts, 82, 170573x (1975).
Attention is also called to the co-pending application of Temple, Ser. No. 333,830, filed Dec. 23, 1981 wherein B is disclosed as being benzisothiazole. Also disclosed in this application are some compounds wherein the other piperazine substituent can be 2,4-thiazolidinediones or spiro substituted 2,4-thiazolidinediones connected at their nitrogen atom via an alkylene chain to the piperazine ring.
None of the aforementioned references disclose or suggest the compounds of the instant invention whose structures comprise substituted 2,5-pyrrolidinediones.